Lava Release: Melt Manipulation Technique
|kanji=溶遁·メルト操りの術 |image=Melt_Manipulation.jpg |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Yōton: Meruto Ayatsuri no Jutsu |jutsu rank=A |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, |jutsu type=Lava Release, Yin Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Daiochan Tokisada |hand signs=Ox, Tiger, Ox, Monkey, Boar, Hare, Dragon, Ox, Boar, Snake, Ram |debut shippuden=Yes |novel debut=Testimony of Daiochan |jutsu media=Anime }} To perform this technique, Daiochan must perform several hand-sign or she must direct the flow of chakra through physical motions. The technique can be formed with pre-existing conditions, or with the base materials to create molten rock, allowing Daiochan to convert the existing earth into lava in order to perform this technique. Through this manipulation of chakra, this technique shapes natural lava into the forms of various creatures composed of searing hot lava. The creatures vary in size and shape depending on what kind of creature is created but, for the most part the creatures move and acts like it normally would under the influence of Daiochan. For example, this technique can be used to create a normal sized tiger composed entirely of molten rock and lava. Any creature formed from this technique carries the same degree of heat that lava itself has so direct contact can cause severe damage. If the creatures are not fully destroyed, they can reform out of lava or the magma that composes them. Therefore, as long as there is lava nearby, the creatures can replace their destroyed body parts. The creatures made from this technique often resemble mythological beasts and entities based upon eastern folklore. This only limit to this technique is Daiochan’s imagination. As mentioned before, Daiochan can creature an astonishing amount of creations using this technique. After being infused with yin chakra, and the Pradāśa Seal, the creatures are classified as sentient creatures, capable of their own thoughts and actions, but they can also follow the will of their creator. Here are just a few of the creatures listed below and their abilities. Notable Creatures Phoenix This Melt Manipulation creature resembles the glorious avian of legend known as the Phoenix or Suzaku. This lava creation consists of a magma infused outer shell with searing plumes ejecting from its wings. With a wing span that rivals the size of Hinotori concentrates a high amount of Yōton chakra into its massive wings and without a warning, sets off a plethora of feather like lava creations towards the opponent. This technique is often initiated by flying high into the atmosphere and then remaining at a stationary altitude. The number of lava feathers reaches into the hundreds of thousands. The temperature from these feathers are capable of melting through solid steel that is over a foot thick within a fractions of a second and can even evaporate large amounts of water. Hinotori can add an increased amount of Yōton chakra to allow the feathers to lock on to the opponent to guarantee their success. Not only does this increase in chakra provides extra speed and a chakra signature lock on but it also increases the temperature of the feathers to completely through a Susanoo. Hinotori can keep this technique active for over ten minutes in which the number of the lava crafted feathers number into the millions. Due to the creature itself being infused with Asu’s corrupting energy from the Pradāśa Seal astral implementation, the opponent will not be capable of merely absorbing the technique. However, the technique can be combated against by another Yōton user which a high enough resiliency to heat. The initiation of this technique mimics the formation of a Tailed Beast Ball which include the chakra ratios which are Yōton and Yin rather than Yin-Yang. This technique requires no hand signs but rather a concentration of chakra towards the maw or in some cases other body parts. After concentrating a sustainable amount of Yōton and Yin chakra into the form of a rather large sphere resembling our own sun, the technique fires off at blinding speeds igniting anything that is near its path. The heat generated from this sphere is hot enough to ignite surrounding forests and even capable of evaporating large amounts of water. When this technique makes contact with the land, its initial impact creates an explosion that surpasses that of the aforementioned Tailed Beast Ball. Not only is it an explosion of Yōton and Yin chakra, the ball also creates a radial wall of lava and magma that moves at speeds nearing the speed of sound. The wall of lava which can reach over 400 meters in height generated by this jutsu resembles that of a tsunami that was created by asteroid impact and carries the same characteristics. The resulting effect of this wall of lava resembles that of the inferno as no biological form of life is able to withstand the heat of the incoming lava let alone the kinetic impact from the blistering speeds. Afterwards, a truly gargantuan lake of magma and lava will be created allowing Daiochan to use this lake to further empower her creations and to give her an absolute advantage on the battlefield. The heat of the magma lake begins to cook the atmosphere giving it a brick red hue which can assist Daiochan in setting up surprise assaults with her Earth and Lava Clones. Due to the creature itself being infused with Asu’s corrupting energy from the Pradāśa Seal astral implementation, the opponent will not be capable of merely absorbing the technique. If the opponent attempts to absorb the astral existential energy infused technique, they will instantly become branded with the Pradāśa Seal which will render them under the rule of the user or Asu Rashoujin himself. The energy from this seal is not physical or even spiritual in nature as it hails from a plane of existence that has a higher innate frequency than our own. Therefore, not having tutelage by the Heavenly Sovereign Gaoh Minazuki of understanding the mechanics behind the Pradāśa Seal makes it impossible to absorb and stopped by conventional means. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Lava Release Category:SahaTo Category:Yin Release Category:Offensive Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary